


Two Left Feet

by solisaureus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: Robin needs to learn how to dance a Waltz before his and Chrom's wedding. Fortunately his husband-to-be is a willing teacher!





	

Blue plates, silver cups, white tablecloth. 

Robin lifted his pen to his lips and squinted for a moment before groaning and scratching out what he’d just written. White tablecloths were never a good idea; he would have to arrange the color scheme a different way. Yet a gray tablecloth would be too severe for the occasion, and a blue one might be too visually overwhelming...the tactician set the pen down and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

Chrom had left coordinating the decoration setup to him since they assumed that his mind was deft with that sort of thing, but Robin was starting to realize that a good war tactician does not necessarily a good wedding planner make. In hindsight that seemed obvious, but Robin and Chrom both were given to overestimating his organizational aptitude. 

He needed a brief reprieve from the possible color combinations swirling around in his head. He needed coffee. Robin stood from his chair, brushed his knees, and turned to exit his study, but as his hand reached for the door handle a polite knock sounded from the other side. 

He swung open the door and saw Chrom, standing with his fist still raised. “That was fast,” he said, blinking. 

“I was just about to head to the kitchens for some refreshments,” Robin said, standing aside so that Chrom could come in. “I’m starting to go mad from all this planning.” 

Chrom chuckled and leaned back against Robin’s desk. “Well, that won’t do. I'd rather have an imperfect wedding than a husband on the brink of insanity.” 

“Which is why I am taking all precautions,” Robin said, smirking. “Anyways, did you need something, Chrom?” 

“What if I just wanted to come and look at you?” Chrom said. 

Robin raised an eyebrow. “I would say that you are the corniest man alive.” 

“You’re cute when you blush,” said the prince, taking steps to close the distance between him and the other man. 

“Shut up,” Robin said under his breath, though his voice lacked bite when Chrom was standing this close. He pressed his body against Chrom and smiled as he leaned up to kiss him, his hand absentmindedly trailing up and down Chrom’s bare arm. It had only been a week since the prince had proposed and Robin found that such barefaced fondness still flustered him. He had spent so long quietly suppressing the longing he felt for Chrom that he almost didn't know what to do with it now that he could let it into the light. He had to keep reminding himself that his affections were not only welcomed but earnestly reciprocated, that his romantic feelings for the prince were something to be celebrated and not hidden away. 

Abruptly, Chrom broke from their kiss. “Can you dance?” he asked, still holding Robin around the waist. 

Robin cocked his head. “Excuse me?”

“Do you know how to dance a Waltz?” 

“I...don't believe so,” Robin said. “Why do you ask?” 

“We’re going to need to dance together at the wedding. That’s the real reason I came up to talk to you,” Chrom admitted. “Although getting to look at you is always a nice bonus.”

Suddenly a cloud of dread descended on Robin and he stepped away from Chrom’s hold. He had been picturing a demure ceremony followed by an amiable reception. His role would be to kindly accept congratulations and stay on his feet all night to entertain guests. He anticipated live music but dancing to any sophisticated order was never a part of his plan and it was one of the few things that he was incapable of playing by ear. The closest thing to dancing that Robin knew how to do was the intricate motions involved in casting magic from a tome, and he wasn't about to bring a weapon to his own wedding. 

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. “That’s...news to me,” he said at length. 

“You seem troubled,” Chrom observed, a question in his voice. 

Robin met his eyes. “The prospect of showcasing my humiliatingly underdeveloped dance moves in front of the entire Halidom is more than a little bit troubling to me,” he said. 

To his surprise, Chrom gave a hearty laugh. “Robin, I’ve never known you to despair so easily! Where was this hopeless attitude all the times that unforeseen circumstances have thrown a wrench in your battle plans?”

“Improvising battle strategies is my specialty and it has nothing to do with my two left feet!” Robin protested. 

Chrom laughed again and reached for the flustered tactician’s hand. “Fortunately for the two of us, your future husband has been taking dance lessons since he could walk as part of a royal upbringing and knows a thing or two about imparting that skill,” he said, pressing his lips to Robin’s forehead. “Let me teach you the steps.”

“Wh-what? Now?” Robin stammered as Chrom pulled him into the open space of the study by the hand. “Without music?” 

“Yes, now. Unless your decoration plans demand your attention instead?” 

Robin grimaced at the thought and allowed himself to be led away from his desk. Chrom was already swaying rhythmically, unable to keep the giddy smile off his face. “So for the Waltz, there are different step patterns for each partner. When I first learned the dance, I was taught the step pattern for the man of the pair, and I’ve only ever danced with ladies...but it’s not necessary to be paired that way. We can both be the man, we just have to complement each other’s steps.

“When you begin a Waltz, you bow to your partner,” Chrom said, proceeding to demonstrate. When Robin bowed back, the prince continued. “Here are the basic steps: step forward, then to the side, then bring your feet together; then step back, to the other side, and bring your feet back together. When your partner steps forward, you step backward, so that you mirror each other’s steps. And it goes on like that in a cycle.

“The way you hold your partner is important too...so you’ll just place your hand on my shoulder, conveniently right on top of my Brand,” Chrom said with a grin, gently putting Robin’s left hand in place. “And I’ll put my hand on your upper back here...and then we clasp our other hands with our arms held up high.

“And now…” Chrom stepped forward slowly, and Robin panicked and hastily stepped backward. “Robin, you’re dancing with me, not stumbling away from me,” the prince said lightheartedly.

“There’s just a lot to remember,” Robin muttered, his face warm. “Give me a moment to piece it all together.” He tentatively stepped toward Chrom, who mirrored his step. After a few cycles of steps Robin had a continuous rhythm going, and just as he’d gotten the hang of it, Chrom started rotating the two of them.

Robin looked up, alarm in his wide eyes. “Why are we spinning?” 

Chrom chuckled. “Don’t fret, it’s part of the dance. We’ll do a quarter turn each time we side-step. See? One, two, three, turn, one, two, three, turn….There you go! Look at us, we’re dancing!” 

Now Robin’s face had lit up in an excited smile as he and Chrom turned in slow circles, hand in hand. His heart skipped a beat when Chrom started humming a melodic tune in time with their movements. Until this moment he’d never heard him sing, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear that he was quite gifted. Between the spiraling dance steps and the soothing lilt of Chrom’s song, Robin felt nearly hypnotized. His lifted arms started drooping as he leaned into the feeling of sleepy contentment that had filled his body like warm tea. 

“The Waltz is not so terrifying after all, is it?” Chrom murmured after some time. “In fact, I daresay you’re rather good at this.” 

“Would you be surprised if I said I actually kind of like it?” Robin whispered.

Chrom said nothing, but beamed and moved to spin his partner around under his arm. Yelping in surprise, Robin tripped on his own feet and nearly fell over, but Chrom wrapped his arm around his back and steadied him. Robin was about to reproach the prince for startling him, but the look on Chrom’s face as he gazed at him was so unabashedly adoring that he was charmed into silence, and instead put a gentle hand to his face and kissed him again. 

“I suppose that part’s a work in progress, but we have plenty of time to practice before we have to show off for the entire Halidom, as you put it,” Chrom said when they’d parted. 

“At the very least, my fears are abated,” Robin said. “Thank you for the lesson, my dear.” 

Chrom kissed Robin’s hand and bowed to him again. “Alright, now let’s get some coffee in you to keep you safely away from the edge of madness.”

Robin enthusiastically agreed, following the prince out of the study and leaving behind the tablecloth predicament for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of low-effort feel-good chrobin fluff!
> 
> Also, follow my FE twitter at @tacticalbird if u wanna hear me talk about chrobin nonstop and also see my art :^P


End file.
